


A dear friend

by Kechk



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort?, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post Ep 16, Reaper being a fluffy man, because he is, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/pseuds/Kechk
Summary: How was it that, at the time of her death, she was the one comforting the reaper?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on my plotty fic and kinda eh about it right now because of all the mistakes. So enjoy some drabble of my favourite character the reaper/his emotions.

Standing by the sidewalk, she thought about how she had gotten her driver's license a long time ago. One of her university mates had lent her their car for practice. They didn't have the same lectures, they were just acquainted through conversations in the cafeteria for liking the same foods. That was the spark to one of her many friendships.

Staring at her crushed car, bought with her own hard earned money, she thought of her friends with longing. How she should've given them a call or two more often, shared a drink or lunch. 

Her body was limp and bloody and splayed across the car dashboard. 

Then, a presence at her side.

It was a familiar one. Before her memories were returned, there had been a presence sometimes when she dined alone during lunchtime on work days. It helped her feel less lonely, despite understanding that she did have friends and colleagues that would fill the void later. 

When she had her memories back, she realised that it wasn't some itch in her mind but the reaper sneakily accompanying her, donning his hat.

Perhaps more accurately, she was the one who was accompanying him, the reaper left with memories and not a friend.

She felt a pang of pity at seeing his teary face, there was the need to console and hold him.

“Ji Eun Tak, 29 years old. Cause of death: Car accident. Do you confirm?” His voice broke at the question.

_ Oh, my poor friend. _

She nodded.

“Yes.”

* * *

Eun Tak had realised sooner than the reaper himself his many slip of tongues. How he referred to her by her name and not missing soul or goblin bride. 

She became  _ his  _ missing soul. 

Every time he did it, she would smile a knowing smile, laughing out loud at the antics her lover and loved one would share.

“I do  _ not  _ have a vampire's complexion!”

* * *

She remembers in her school years how he was the one who taught her tricks he'd learnt in his years as reaper.

“If ever you meet a stain too stubborn for detergent, use body wash instead.”

She remembers using his advice in the time between removing the sword from Kim Shin's chest and finding herself in his arms again.

* * *

When she was still in highschool, math, history and science homework had been an utter chore.

It wasn't that she didn't know them well, it was that it was just so  _ boring.  _

One night when she was alone at the dining table with books strewn everywhere, he asked her with dark eyes.

“Do you need help with your homework?”

She gratefully accepted his help. 

She spent the night enamoured by his stories of old kings and queens, theorems by famous dead mathematicians and nutty experiments from accident prone scientists. 

All while she slipped on a juice box he so kindly supplied.

* * *

There were times when she was down in her bedroom, from academic pressures, problematic classmates or even frustration at the goblin himself, that she would find him by her door.

Coincidentally with a stack of fresh blankets.

He would quietly pass her one from the pile before leaving her to her space.

Reapers feared touch for what they would see, so precaution was a well learned habit. The blankets always felt like a hug though.

* * *

As flatmates, it was difficult sometimes to separate whose belongings were whose.

Eun Tak would often find the reaper looking high and low for his favourite mug, cooking pot or pan.

Then she would sheepishly admit she was the culprit who had used but not washed them.

On Christmas day, he gifted her with a set of cute orange cutlery, a pastel pink mug and bright green pots and pans.

She promised him he would use her own stuff from then on.

On occasion, she would find the pink mug on the reaper's table when it was her turn to clean up the house.

Bad habits die hard and spread it seemed.

* * *

On Friday nights after school, it was movie or TV night. Kim Shin was to prep the room so that it was cosy for three, sometimes four if Deok Hwa decided to join. Eun Tak was meant to select and download whatever movie or TV show they were to watch. The reaper was responsible for buying ice cream.

Somehow, he knew just what flavours each person wanted.

“This way we can have a variety if we share.” 

That was the excuse he would give just as he would automatically pass Eun Tak raspberry and vanilla ice cream.

* * *

When Reaper had started seeing her boss, he'd come to her for advice.

“What do I need to do?”

Unfortunately, she wasn't the best at dispensing incredibly useful advice, just general things she thought were important.

Regardless, he looked so relieved with her help she just didn’t have the heart to tell him she wasn't confident it would actually help him win her boss's heart.

The day before he went to Sunny with her advice, he placed a box of chocolates at her door with a small thank you note. 

She had told him girls liked chocolate.

* * *

The reaper hardly spoke much on his own volition, it usually required stimulation from either herself or the goblin.

So when one day he asked her to teach him about technology, she was eager to.

“So I type into the search bar and the things I want to know show up?”

“Yep. Why do you want to know anyway?”

“I wanted to know how to bake a cake.”

“For what?”

“No reason.”

“You don't need the internet for that. My mom used to make cakes if she were free. I know a few recipes. Come on, let's go look for groceries and I'll help you through it.”

When they were in the shop he'd asked her what flavour of cake the goblin liked. 

“Chocolate. Why are you making a cake for him anyway? There's nothing coming up.”

He'd mumbled a reply she couldn't quite hear. 

The next day, she finds that he spent the night baking a cake to celebrate the anniversary of the day when all three of them started staying at the house.

* * *

When the Goblin made lunch, it was almost always had meat.

Concerned with her nutrition, he had begun making more balanced meals with fresh veggies or fruits.

She’d never had salsa, avacado juice nor springrolls before. It was nice to have a bit of fibre in her diet.

* * *

When Reaper had begun to suspect he was Wang Yeo in a past life, she felt helpless to soothe him and had resorted to squeezing his hand.

He gave her a tight smile.

“It’s okay. Thank you.”

She knew she had been little help in comforting him but knew his gratitude for her presence was genuine.

* * *

“Is this where you work, Mr Reaper?”

“Yes.”

“It’s nice.”

She peered at the immaculate tea shop and its thousands of tea leaf shelves.

Sorted alphanumerically. Of course.

She shared a small, sad smile with the reaper before moving towards him. 

Almost ice cold to the touch, she held him, hoping her warmth and gratitude for getting to know him in her short life would thaw the sadness of his heart.

“Thank you for being my dear friend, Mister Grim Reaper.”

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> short thing that's filled with made up flatmate moments. Hope you liked it!


End file.
